


The Proclivity of Malfoy Men

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Draco, Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Married Life, Nat is a fucking angel, Newborn Children, Tired dad incoming, family life, flufffffffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: Hermione returns from a work event to find the men in her life have had a "fine" evening.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 27
Kudos: 555
Collections: Bitch Wellington: Kumatan's Smuff Squad





	The Proclivity of Malfoy Men

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this piece of art. ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/92701cc47be4fb05d0b0b188609be90a/8b6703dd52041a2b-71/s1280x1920/5ecdaa4eddd4e5b7cc407ae490b3c559d18ceb1f.png)  
> Nat, your artwork is beautiful and wholesome and makes me, amongst so many others, deliriously happy. Love you X

Hermione stepped through the floo, and immediately balanced on one foot, gripping the fireplace mantelpiece as she bent to unbuckle one, then two, black patent heels. She tiptoed across the receiving room and into the hall where she dropped her heels onto the rack and then slipped her coat off. 

Her head swung around as she tried to spot where her husband was but a quick peek into both the kitchen and the living room revealed nothing. 

She poured herself a glass of water, switching off appliances and lights as she made her back into the hall and paused at the door to the basement. Draco could often be found brewing ino the early hours of the next morning but always when Hermione was home to look after -

A sharp cry drew her attention and she quickly made her way up the stairs, that sharp cry settling to a quiet whimper, but when she pushed open the door to the nursery the cot was empty.

She dropped her head back and sighed. 

She never should have let Theo twist her arm into attending the fundraiser for their department. Especially when she was still on her maternity leave and had no idea _when_ she was going to go back to work. If she'd stayed home she could have - **would have,** had Scorpius in his own bed at eight like she had for the past three weeks and then she could have spent the evening cuddled up on the sofa with her husband and a glass of wine.

“ _I’ll be fine,” Draco said, kneeling at her feet and strapping her feet into her shoes as, behind her, Scorpius tested the limit of the barrier spell they’d erected around their bed since he’d learned to crawl and would just not sit still._

_He looked up and peeked around her to stare at their son who was sucking on the blanket he’d been attached to since his birth. “We’ll have a great time,” he smiled widely and Hermione couldn’t help but cup his jaw, thumb tracing his lips. He smirked and nipped at the pad of it with his teeth, though he was still looking at Scorpius. “Won’t we buddy?”_

Fine, apparently meant three, _three_ , dirty sleepsuits, a tray with Draco's dinner half eaten balancing precariously on her bedside table and from what she could see from her position in the doorway, at least two empty baby bottles. A packet of baby wipes lay destroyed at the foot of their bed, wipes and clean nappies strewn about the floor and on the bed itself-

Draco was plonked right in the middle of it with Scorpius tucked under his right arm. Hermione could see that both of their chests were rising and falling in perfect harmony, both of them, dead to the world. She crept across the room, stepping over and around the mess and when she came to the bed, she carefully tugged the duvet up and leant over to press a kiss to both her Malfoy men’s foreheads.

When she stepped back she slipped her hand into the hidden pocket of her dress where she kept her wand and, occasionally, her phone and pulled the device out. She turned it in her hand and smiled when Draco snuggled into Scorpius and snapped the picture, before sliding open her phone settings and selecting the new picture as her lock screen background.

An hour later, when she’d tidied the mess that was their bedroom and showered, she peeled back the cover and slid into the bed beside them. As careful as she tried not to jostle Scorpius in the process, that didn’t stop her son from yawning widely and turning in Draco's arms to look at her. Hermione smiled at him, and resisted the urge to stroke her fingers across his tiny pudgy face because Merlin.

Hermione Malfoy nee Granger and Draco Malfoy had made an adorable baby.

When she dragged her eyes away it was to see Draco staring back at her over Scorpius’ shoulder.

“You’re home.” His free arm crossed the space between them beneath the duvet and cupped her hip, his thumb dragging across the bare expanse of skin between her t-shirt and pyjama bottoms. “Good night?”

She nodded and slipped her fingers through his, resting their joined hands on her hip. She shivered and big at her lip when his thumb began to drag across the inside of her wrist instead. 

“How was your night?” She asked, in an effort to distract herself. “What did you have for dinner?” 

“I had some of the leftover beef wellington and mashed potato. Crackle insisted he at least feed me before we _forced_ him to have the night off,” Draco replied, rolling his eyes at their house elf’s antics. 

“Hmm,” Hermione hummed. Her eyes flicked to Scorpius, still knocked out between them. “How was he?”

“He’s a Malfoy,” Draco yawned. Hermione watched his eyes flutter shut once more, even as his lips curved up into a smirk. “He was perfect.”


End file.
